sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Truth Be Told (2019 TV series)
| director = | writer = | story = | starring = | composer = John Paesano | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = | picture_format = | audio_format = | company = | distributor = Apple Inc. | network = Apple TV+ | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | website_title = }} Truth Be Told is an upcoming American drama television series based on the novel Are You Sleeping by Kathleen Barber and produced for Apple TV+. The series was created by Nichelle Tramble Spellman, who is also set to executive produce and write for the show. On October 10, 2019, it was announced that the series will premiere on December 6, 2019. Premise True crime podcaster Poppy Parnell is called to investigate the case of convicted serial killer Warren Cave, a man she incriminated after he murdered the father of two identical twins. Soon, Parnell must decide where the lines between guilty and innocent lie when Cave confesses to the fact that he was framed for the crime. Cast and characters Main * Octavia Spencer as Poppy Parnell, an investigative reporter behind a hit true-crime podcast. * Lizzy Caplan as Josie and Lanie Burhman, a pair of twin sisters whose father was allegedly murdered by Warren Cave. * Aaron Paul as Warren Cave, a convicted murderer and subject of Poppy’s podcasts. ** Hunter Doohan as young Warren Cave. * Elizabeth Perkins as Melanie Cave, Warren’s mother. * Michael Beach as Ingram Rhoades, Poppy’s husband. * Mekhi Phifer as Markus Knox, a former detective and long time friend of Poppy. * Tracie Thoms as Desiree Scoville, Poppy’s older sister. * Haneefah Wood as Cydie Scoville, Poppy’s younger sister. * Ron Cephas Jones as Leander "Shreve" Scoville, Poppy’s father. Recurring * Tami Roman as Lillian Scoville, Poppy's stepmother. * Rico E. Anderson as Herbie, manages the biker bar. * Nic Bishop as Chuck Buhrman, Josie and Lanie's father * Annabella Sciorra as Erin Buhrman, Josie and Lanie's mother. * Molly Hagan as Susan Carver, Josie and Lanie's aunt. * Billy Miller as Alex Dunn, Lanie's husband. * Everleigh McDonell as Ella Dunn, Lanie's daughter. * Brett Cullen as Owen Cave, Warren's father. * Lyndon Smith * Katherine LaNasa as Noa Havilland, the producer of Poppy's podcast. Production Development On January 3, 2018, Apple announced that they were developing a television series based on the novel Are You Sleeping by Kathleen Barber. The show was created by Nichelle Tramble Spellman who is also set to write and executive produce the series as well. Other executive producers include Octavia Spencer via her Orit Entertainment, Reese Witherspoon and Lauren Neustadter for their company Hello Sunshine, and Peter Chernin, Jenno Topping and Kristen Campo for Chernin Entertainment. Sarah Koenig, creator of the true-crime podcast Serial, is on board to consult on the series. On May 2, 2018, Apple announced that they had given the production a series order for a first season consisting of ten episodes. On June 13, 2018, it was reported that Anna Foerster would direct the series' first episode. Casting Simultaneously with reports of the series' development, it was confirmed that Octavia Spencer has been cast in the series' lead role. In June 2018, it was announced that Lizzy Caplan, Aaron Paul, Elizabeth Perkins, Mekhi Phifer, Michael Beach, Tracie Thoms, Haneefah Wood, and Ron Cephas Jones had joined the main cast. Caplan, Paul, and Perkins all reportedly signed one-year deals for the series. In July 2018, it was reported that Tami Roman and Moon Bloodgood had joined the main cast and that Nic Bishop, Annabella Sciorra, Molly Hagan, Billy Miller, Brett Cullen, and Hunter Doohan would appear in recurring roles. In August 2018, it was announced that Lyndon Smith had joined the cast in a recurring capacity. Additionally, it was reported that Bloodgood had dropped out of the role of Cath Min after filming of the first four episodes had been completed. The role was expected to be recast and her already-filmed scenes to be reshot. On October 8, 2018, it was announced that Katherine LaNasa had been cast to replace Bloodgood, and her character Cath Min, in the newly devised recurring role of Noa Havilland. Filming Principal photography for the series commenced on June 25, 2018 in Los Angeles, California. Filming reportedly concluded on December 12, 2018. References }} External links * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Upcoming television series Category:Apple TV+ original programming Category:Television series scored by John Paesano